Never Knew
by FlippedOutFlippy
Summary: Since he first saw Russia like that, he never knew how much he wanted to be one. His chance comes in the form of a game. Hong Kong/Russia, hints of England/Sweden


**Warning: Crack paring!(ya gotta love it!) Uke Russia, Seme Hong Kong, yaoi, sex…obvious hints of Seme England and Uke Sweden! PWP!**

**IT'S CRACKTASTIC!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own…if I did…lets just say Uke Russia!...and Uke Sweden**

* * *

**Title: Never Knew**

* * *

Russia was in the meeting…but something was different…he was asleep. Lucky for him, no one paid really attention to him. He couldn't help the fact his eye lids closed, he was so tired. His night was terrible. He had been woken up by a night terror. He still didn't know if it was a good thing or not, because only a few minutes after, Russia heard a scratching sound at his door and a familiar "Marriage" chant…let's just say the rest of the night wasn't spent in a bed. Though, he was the picture of innocence when he was asleep.

Russia fell to the side on accident, right onto the shoulder of Hong Kong. Russia's lips slightly parted as he breathed softly.

Hong Kong barely moved and didn't even look surprised or scared. He never was the one to show emotion. So when he looked at Russia's sleeping face, it was a surprise to him that he felt his ears heat up. He was blushing.

Russia nuzzled into the surprisingly comfy shoulder and giggled softly, like always, sounding like a child.

Without realizing it, Hong Kong's hand lifted to Russia's face and he brushed back the beige hair, his fingers trailing down those soft cheeks. He couldn't hear the others talking, it was like their voices were washed away. He just looked at Russia's innocent face and felt his heart beat faster.

Hong Kong gulped down some saliva and let his eyes rack over Russia's face. He took in the soft, shaggy beige hair, sculpted eyebrows, full eyelashes brushing softly blushing cheeks, a slightly big yet cute nose, and full pink lips. He wanted to touch, really badly.

Suddenly Russia whimpered softly and loosely wrapped his arms around Hong Kong's arm, holding it close to his slender body.

Hong Kong shivered, his mind going to the gutter at the sound that escaped Russia's lips. Then he was surprised, he could feel some of Russia's figure when the tall nation held onto his arm, which was really cute. Then, Hong Kong sadly noticed the time, they would be leaving soon to their rooms. He gently tapped Russia's shoulder.

Russia wiggled his nose cutely as he woke up. He slowly sat up straight and rubbed his big violet eyes childishly. He looked at Hong Kong blearily and smiled widely

"Izvinite Hong Kong, I didn't mean to fall asleep on you"

Hong Kong resisted the urge to touch and shook his head, staring at Russia's face.

Russia looked forward again, watching the other nations talk, his lips forming a soft smile.

Hong Kong kept looking at Russia, his eyes trailing down the childish face to full pink lips. He wondered if they were as soft. Little did Hong Kong know, he was going to find out in a weeks' time.

* * *

*A week later*

* * *

Everyone, and I mean everyone, was in the Hotel they used when in America. America had gotten a big top hat and told everyone to write their names, stating that they were going to play a game.

"I just heard these girls talking about this game when I was going to McDonalds! It's call seven minutes in heaven! Now since we are at my place this month, you guys HAVE to play!"

Almost everyone grumbled since they knew what the game was about…at least they were all on good terms.

Half the nations' wrote their names and placed it into the hat. Then one by one pairs of nations went into a closet. Afterwards they would go back to their seats and watch the hilarity.

Next England went up and stuck his hand into the hat; he pulled out a piece of paper and stared at the word on it.

He blanched then said the name on the slip of paper "Sweden."

Sweden stiffened and blushed softly as England said his name. He blankly looked at Finland, though he was nervous on the inside, then back at England

"Come on! You have to!" America bellowed

Sweden fixed his glasses nervously, stood, then slowly walked into the closet with England. His face set in a blank look.

"Don't get too bruised okay England!" America yelled, obviously poking fun at the fact he thought England was a bottom.

England glared dangerously at America before slamming the door shut.

A few seconds later, there was a mumble followed by a different louder one, then a thud of a body hitting a wall. Everyone stared at the door, now waiting anxiously for the seven minutes to be over.

Russia giggled softly to himself and America looked towards him

"What're you laughin' at, ya commie?"

"Apparently England isn't a soft kisser" it could be taken two ways, that England was a dominating uke or that he was a seme. Russia knew it was that latter. He giggled again as the door finally opened and Sweden stumbled out.

Sweden put his hand over his face, pretending to fix his glasses again while hiding his flushed cheeks and bruised lips. The front of his jacket was rumpled like someone, namely England, had grabbed it and forced the taller nation to bend down. He quickly sat next to Finland, feeling like he cheated, he couldn't look at anyone.

England walked out next, looking pleased with himself. His hair was messed up but his clothing looked fine, except for his shoulders which looked a little rumpled too. He went and sat down at his seat, smirking, looking slightly like the pirate he once was.

Then it was Russia's turn. He kept a smile on as he walked to the hat and reached in. He pulled out a piece of paper and looked at the name, then giggled. Almost everyone blanched, hoping it wasn't them.

Finally Russia said the name "Hong Kong"

Hong Kong looked up from the firecrackers he was toying with and stared at Russia blankly, on the inside he was happy, now he could see if his thoughts were correct. Hong Kong got up not to quickly and walked into the closet, with Russia following.

Russia closed the door behind him and faced Hong Kong "Jallo again Hong Kong." He smiled

"Hello." Hong Kong said as he moved closer. He wasted no time in pushing his hand through Russia's hair, grabbing the soft locks, and pulling him down into a kiss.

Russia squeaked having to put his hands on Hong Kong's shoulders to steady himself. He felt a tongue slip between his lips and push against his teeth. Confused, Russia opened his mouth to ask what Hong Kong was doing but gasped as he felt the wet muscle play with his tongue. Russia shivered and moaned softly at the new feeling.

Hong Kong pulled back slightly then pushed Russia into the wall, he grasped Russia's wrists and pinned them before attacking those soft lips again, groaning deep in his throat when he tasted the taller nation.

Russia whimpered as he felt the shorter nation press against him "Hong Kong…"he said, dazed against the other nation's lips.

Annoyance flashed in Hong Kong's eyes for a moment before he pulled away from the sinful lips "What…?" he said huskily

Russia shivered softly "What…are you doing?"

"I want to be in you." He said bluntly, in a heated tone "I want to be with you"

Russia looked at Hong Kong in surprise "With me? You want to be one with me?" he blushed as he never thought of his words in a dirty light until now.

Hong Kong nodded "But not here, you deserve a bed, not a closet." He kissed Russia again, deeply then added "Come to my room tonight." Then pulled away, walking out of the closet as time was up.

Russia walked out afterwards, blushing.

* * *

*Later that night*

* * *

Hong Kong pushed Russia onto his bed, staring at the tall with a blank face yet hungry eyes "Do you know what I'm going to do?"

Russia looked up at Hong Kong with slightly wide eyes "Net…what are you going to do?

"I'm going to tease you…then invade you…" he leaned closer and kissed the other nation hard

Russia shivered at what sounded like a promise and kissed back, already feeling his lips bruising again.

Hong Kong growled lightly, running his hands up the slender body, undoing the latches to Russia's coat. He kissed Russia over and over again, not being able to get enough of his taste. He ran his hands over Russia's body, removing the clothing and teasing Russia's sensitive skin until Russia was completely naked and blushing. He leaded back and removed his own clothes

"After this…we will be one Russia." He said, looking down at the tall nation

Hope flashed in Russia's big eyes and he smiled, hoping that Hong Kong wasn't lying. He didn't want to be alone anymore.

Hong Kong pushed three fingers into Russia's willing mouth, his member growing harder as he felt Russia slick them with his saliva. He soon pulled away his fingers and began playing with Russia's pert nipple as he let his fingers travel to Russia's tight hole.

Hong Kong pushed in a slick finger, then another, knowing that people could talk that much at first. He gripped Russia's member with his free hand, slowly stroking it as he stretched the virgin hole.

Russia gasped and moaned the slight pain in his rear turning into pleasure, even as a third finger joined the others.

Hong Kong finally removed his fingers and gently pushed Russia onto his stomach "Now comes the fun part…are you ready?"

Russia looked back at Hong Kong and nodded "You'll..be one with me…right?"

Hong Kong gave a small smile and nodded. He kissed Russia's back tenderly, saying "Yes, we will be one."

Rough hands gripped slender hips and pulled the prepared entrance onto the weeping erection. Hong Kong groaned loudly into Russia's back as he felt the heat of Russia's insides. He couldn't wait, so he pulled out of the heat till the head of his cock was the only thing inside and slammed back in.

Russia cried out, his hands gripping the sheets under him tightly. He felt Hong Kong's large member go deeper in him with each thrust. He panted and moaned, clawing at the white bed sheets.

"Do you like this…" Hong Kong said, his voice husky with pleasure "Do you like the feeling of me inside you…?" he grinned slightly and moved his hand under Russia, pushing until Russia sat on his lap and Hong Kong lay on the bed.

"Ride me." He demanded

Russia almost sobbed as he worked his legs, raising himself then falling back onto Hong Kong's hard length. He felt the cock drag against something inside him that shot waves of pleasure into his body

"O Bozhe!" he cried as he moved faster.

Tears of pleasure filled his violet colored eyes as he was pushed back into the bed.

"Tā mā de!" Hong Kong growled as he slammed his cock into Russia's hole harshly, hitting Russia's sweet spot over and over again.

Russia almost screamed as wave after wave of pleasure washed over him. He tried to speak, tried to tell Hong Kong that he was going to cum but couldn't. He tensed up, feeling the coil within him snap as he climaxed, while crying out Hong Kong's name.

Hong Kong bit into the soft flesh of Russia's back as he felt the sinful heat tighten around his member. He growled his release, pumping into Russia a few more times, making his essence travel deep into the childish nation.

They collapsed onto the bed, panting. Hong Kong wrapped his arms around Russia, slipping out of the dripping entrance. He pushed the scarf away and kissed Russia's neck

"Now…you belong with me." He kissed the sensitive neck and used Russia's words "I never knew how much I wanted to become one with you."

* * *

Izvinite – Sorry

O Bozhe – Oh god

Tā mā de - Fuck

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
